narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Uzumaki
"Without him I wouldn't have the life I have now; I'll do anything for him because he has done everything for me." ~Rei Uzumaki~ 'Rei Uzumaki '''is a girl from Kusagakure who was "kidnapped" by Hidoi for her Uzumaki lineage. However this was unkown to Rei until Hidoi researched her special Uzumaki chakra which allowed her to heal people through mouth to mouth. Because of her special life force, Rei survived one of Hidoi's expiriments; giving her the Wood Release kekkei genkai. After being rescued by Ryuun Shukiro, before Hidoi could steal her body to obtain the Wood Release, she was brought back to Konohagakure, where she was adopted into the village, and became a member of Team Ayane. She developted feelings for Ryuun during the time she was his teammate and devoted her life to helping him in any way she can. Background Rei was orphaned from a bandit attack that killed her parents. She was able to escape by changing her hiding spot since she could sense exactly where each bandit was. When she escaped, she lived in a small village near Kusagakure. She was homeless and was forced to steal in order to survive. However she escaped when she sensed a large amount of bandits charging the village before they showed up. Hidoi, who was watching her, became interested in her sensory abilities and soon confronted her. After answering his questions, he took her to his expirimental hideout. He later discovered her Uzumaki lineage and her source of sensory, which he later found out was impossible for him to steal. He later discovered her healing abilities because of her chakra as well. Because of her strong life force, he performed a precedure to give her Wood Release, to find a safe way to transfer it. It was successful. He then forced her to heal human expiriments, which she found horrifying because of how she healed people. He would beat her if she wouldn't until she was forced to. She once tried to escape, but because of her extreme usefulness in saving expiriments, Hidoi caught her himself. He then punished her by allowing several prisoners to do whatever they wanted with her for an hour. When Team Ayane found Hidoi's hideout in search for Koharu Hyūga, Ryuun stumbled upon her sleeping in chains. He broke her out after seeing the horrible condition she was in. Se saw him as her "prince charming" and grew a huge bond to him. Because of this, she was brought back to Konohagakure where she was adopted to the village with open arms. She then became the new member for Team Ayane and lived with Ryuun temporarily until Ryuun helped her get her own place. Personality As a child, Rei had a normal, innocent, loving, childish personality before she was orphaned. He became traumatized for a long period of time until she gave up on trying to forget an focussed on survival. Once she was adopted by Hidoi, she was overjoyed for a short period of time and looked up to him. However, once Hidoi forced her to heal patients, she began to fear him; especially when he would beat her. Also, after forcing the precedure to give her wood release, she had already despised him because of the immense amount of pain he put her through; especially when he took part of her DNA to get wood release for himself. She began to realize he thought of her as only a pawn and tried to escape. When Hidoi captured her, and let several prisoners rape and beat her for an hour as punishment, Rei began thinking of suicide - even attempting it several times to the point where he had to chain her up. Because of the continuous rape and beatings over the years, Rei became Haphephobia for a long period of time; commenting how it hurt when people touched her, except for Ryuun. Because of this, Rei was able to notice Ayane's obvious signs of haphephobia and was determined to help her through it. After being rescued by Ryuun, Rei had being tortued so many times over the years, both physically and phsycologically, that she barely ever said anything for weeks. When she first saw Ryuun, she saw him as a "prince" while she mentioned his chakra was warm and peaceful - "Like the morning sun". When let out of her chains, Rei literally clung on to him while she cried because she was too happy that she was being rescued. Because of her Haphephobia, she was afraid, because it hurt, to be touched by everyone ''but Ryuun - because he was the one who rescued her; an example being the time where Kiyoyumi tapped her shoulder, which made her scream from fear and held on to Ryuun's arm. After a few weeks, being accepted into Konoha, and being put in Team Ayane, Rei spoke much more than she ever had since she felt safe. After a few months she had overthrown her Haphephobia. While showing the "real her", she had become confident and extremely loyal to her friends, especially to Ryuun. Because of her confidence, she now knows capabilities and can now rely on herself to perform a task or protect herself. She had become so confident, and loyal, that she would protect her own friends at any means necesary. Her loyalty had been shown at its highest point when Rei protected Ryuun against Koharu, even though he scared her tremendously. Because of this, her skills increased tremendously as she now was depending on her own skills in battles. This allowed her to invent many jutsu and increase her proficiency in using her other skills even further. Rei became infatuated with Ryuun from the moment she laid her eyes on him. This infatuation started because he rescued her, had "warm" chakra, and because of his looks. Her infatuation deepened after everything Ryuun had done to help her; letting her sleep at his home, buying her food, buying her clothes, and just being kind to her - the first person in years. She later began trying to get him to look at her as a love interest instead of just a friend, which was shown how she tried to pick the cutest mission outfit when Ryuun was buying her clothes. This was also made obvious when she talked in her sleep. Her love for him went so deep that she mentioned she would die for him even if it meant he would live a few minutes longer. Appearance Rei has blonde hair, large blue eyes, fair skin, and has a mole right below her right eye. Rei has a bob haircut and a few bangs that slide to her right, keeping her hair out of her face. She later started wearing makeup, after living in Konoha, which consists of light red eye shadow and lip gloss with a ht brownish color. She also keeps a string, with a small charm, around her forehead. Once she became a kunoichi for Konoha, her outfit changed. She wore a black one piece that stopped halfway down her thighs and at her elbows with a pink apron sewn into it. She also wears bandages on her hands, that stopped at her elbows, to hide scars that she couldn't get rid of, and black shinobi shoes. She also wore a long blue cloth around her arms. Abilities Life Force and Chakra Prowess Because of her Uzumaki lineage, Rei's chakra reserves are naturally large and powerful, granting her tremendous stamina and vitality. Hidoi estimated that Rei's chakra reserves are at least four times greater than his own. Rei also has an exceptionally long potential life-span and an accelerated healing rate, allowing Rei to recover from fatigue in a fraction of the time or injuries to fix themselves. Also, because she mastered many medical ninjutsu techniques, her chakra control is so great she can create wood clones with almost zero chakra. With his immense amounts of chakra reserves and chakra control, Rei has shown to be an extremely powerful ninja during the ninja war; being able to fight for days without using Sage Mode. Rei has such large amounts of chakra that Karin at first thought there was a tailed beast nearby. Sensory Perception Ryuun possesses a unique sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allows her to track any targets through their chakra signature. Noted by Ayane as a particularly skilled sensor-type ninja, Shizuka goes on to state that her ability to sense chakra is unlike anyone else's. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mould their chakra first, Rei appears able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. She can greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others, easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. She can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique, and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. She can, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others However, doing so will render her unable to use chakra, thus disabling her sensing technique. Because of her sharing this ability, Hidoi, Ayane, Kenmei, and Shizuka all hypothesized that she was related to Karin in some way. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Because Rei now shares the same DNA as Hashirama Senju, Rei possesses the First's signature Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows her to combine Earth Release in one hand and Water Release in the other to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. These trees can be grown not only from the earth and pre-existing flora, but from her own body as well, transforming her cells as a source of life. Though she contains Water Release, she is unable to create water release techniques. Rei has shown to be highly proficient in using earth based techniques. She is able to use various techniques with ease with a low amount of chakra. With her skill, she can tear and divide the earth apart, create a extremely dense wall, coat her arm in earth without hand signs, and even can lower and raise the ground. Rei can also create a tunnel to either travel or hide underground without being detected. She is also skilled with fire release skills. She can easily expel a huge stream of fire, of which she used to burn down the forest she created as a bigger threat to the enemy. She also is able to shape her fire into a chakram, which she can control its direction with willpower, shape fire into a halo that shoots from around her body, freely manipulate fire into many forms, and can even form it into a large eagle that she can control with willpower. Wood Release makes an excellent defence, and a strong offence, as well as a superb means of capturing, or restraining targets, allowing Rei to surround herself with extremely durable wooden domes, which can also be used to trap foes within, capable of enduring most attacks, or she can create a wall of tangled branches. She can also create a key, and/or a shield and can rapidly grow sharp trees from his arms which can be used to trap or impale enemies. In addition to the numerous, simple binding techniques which exploit the wood tendrils produced by his own body, Rei has demonstrated multiple uses of Wood Release. One example is her special Transformation Technique known as Wood Release: Transformation, in which Rei covers her entire body with a wood imitation rather than using an illusion to mask his appearance. She is also able to create a wood-based clone generated from her body. Because they share the same cells, Rei is able to track its location, communicate with it over long distances, and absorb any information it has gathered by laying her hand on it. Rei also used a seed form variant of this technique that operates in the same way: she is able to track anyone that he plants the seeds on by its response to his chakra. A less battle-oriented use of her kekkei genkai is Rei's ability to generate wooden structures almost instantly, which she makes use of for his Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, a large cage used to hold prisoners and intimidate unruly subordinates, and the Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, a large house that can be erected at a moment's notice instead of setting up a camp. She could also create a small forest , and with further training is able to create a larger forest with just as much chakra. However, as the technique was not originally hers, it took vigorous training to master Wood Release to the point where she could create techniques easily. Because of her many uses of her Wood Release, it became the main element of her fighting style, showing considerable control with only a few to no hand seals and gaining fame as a capable user of it. After mastering her Wood Release skills, she is able to user her chakra to create techniques on a massive scale; such as the creation of a huge forest of trees. She then is able to create a dome-like defensive structure, that could completely withstand a tailed beast ball, create humongous hands out from the ground which can restrain a target. Medical Ninjutsu Rei's naturally refined control of her powerful chakra had been taken to new heights over the time she was with Hidoi. With her excellent chakra control, Rei had become an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons having been taught by Kagami Shihai; learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing the knowledge of most medical ninjas. She can heal others using the Mystical Palm Technique to heal cuts and burns; even with a sword lodged in her shoulder. She also has shown to use the chakra scalpel for surgery and for combat, which she had shown a huge amount of skill in; being able to cut wood, flesh, and bones with ease. Her signature technique allows her to heal a person's body completely by allowing someone to absorb her special chakra with mouth to mouth. She later was able to use the highest form of regenerative, which enables the user to heal most injuries in moments, after gaining complete control over Hashirama's DNA whithin her body. Senjutsu Rei's chakra reserves were tremendous; great enough that she could train in the art of senjutsu and master its highest level: Sage Mode. In this mode, she gains red markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye; much like Hashirama's. However, Rei's control of natural energy is perfected and can't remain in this form for very long. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of Rei's techniques as well as her physical strength, chakra reserves, and reflexes. Rei can perform the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique, a technique that can bind a creature powerful and large as the Ten-Tails. Stats Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Rei's wishes to fight whoever threatens Ryuun Shukiro. **Rei's hobby is collecting perfumes, watering plants, training, and being with Ryuun. **Rei's favourite food is Jiaozi and Onigiri. **Rei's favourite phrase is "I'm a complicated girl with simple needs". Quotes *(To Herself after Rescuing her) "You came... My prince finally came..." *(To Son Gokū): "Ryuun rescued me, and gave me a home where I was surrounded by friends I can now call my family. If there was anyone you could trust, it would be him." Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Category:Pseudo-Jinchuriki Category:Next Generation Category:Kusagakure Category:Otogakure Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL